


Jared Padalecki vs the Internet (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-specific mentions of fic and fandom and the like. Also, <a href="http://i.imgur.com/f4PIg.jpg">this photo</a> is relevant, if you haven't seen it yet. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Padalecki vs the Internet (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jared Padalecki vs the Internet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190387) by bertee. 



**Title:** [Jared Padalecki vs the Internet](http://atimi.livejournal.com/80210.html)  
 **Author:**  
 **Reader:**  
 **Rating:** PG-13ish  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Format:** mp3

10.1 MB, 10 min 59 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/ilf8dys71l)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xgb8ua9gq3add7a)


End file.
